Cat's Boyfriend is a Cat?
by im.a.unicorn.rawrr
Summary: Caterina Valentine. A sixteen-year-old girl that is misunderstood by everyone attending Hollywood Arts. The only person, that does understand her... is no other than her "cat", Beckett. Will Cat find out that the little kitty she adopted a few years ago was really a human?
1. Chapter 1: Beckett, the Cat

_It all started when Cat adopts her new kitten. Who knows? It might change her life._

"Hey, Beckett. What should I wear today? Pink tutu skirt or white short-shorts?" The redhead asks her chocolatey-brown cat.

_'Either way, you'll still look sexy.' _The cat thought. It was no ordinary cat, though.

The cat purrs and rubs its tiny head against the redhead's tanned legs. He liked the feeling of her legs. They're smooth and slim. She giggles and rubs his head with her delicate fingers, painted with pink nail polish.

"Pink tutu or white short-shorts?" She repeats seriously and the cat paws at the skirt. "Skirt it is." She sighs and puts it on. The cat knows that she doesn't wear shorts underneath and he could get a peak under.

After an hour of Caterina putting makeup and straightening her _redredred_ hair, Beckett tilted its head and wondered _'why does she put so much makeup? She's perfect like a goddess.' _He wishes that he could tell her that, but he can't blow his secret just yet. _Yet. _

"I'll see you after school, Beckett!" She cheers, kissing the side of its head and running her fingers on its delicate ear. She takes off to school with sliding her floral backpack over her shoulder, flipping her red curls.

For the cat, it seemed like it was all in slow-mo. Her flipping her hair and jumping off with her pink skirt. And everything else was a blur and the whole world should stop and stare at her. Cat. Caterina Hannah Valentine. Beckett's owner- a cat with brown fur and black stripes, golden eyes.

"I should really take a bath." The cat says. Wow! A magical, talking cat! No. Well... sorta. Beckett is half-human, half-cat. But is mostly in his cat figure. He wanted a companionship. So he chose to live like a cat. He was soon to be adopted by the redhead. The most ironic thing was, Caterina was her name... or Cat.

He knew her parents was at work so he could probably change back to human to take a shower. When he's in cat-form, he HATES baths, but as human-form, he LOVES baths.

He crawled to Cat's _pinkpinkpink_ bathroom. The tiles, counter, shower curtain, bathtub and even the toilet was PINK! The girl LOVES pink but she dyed her hair red velvet because she loves red velvet cupcakes.

He slowly turns into a human. Damn. That perfect abs, tanned skin, muscular arms and jet black hair. And every guys' favorite, their you-know-what. He looked at the mirror and looked down to his crotch. "I missed you, buddy." He chuckles and flexed his biceps. He haven't transformed to a human for months so he missed it.

Beckett brushes through his oh-so-perfect hair. He felt his face and almost didn't recognize himself. "Damn. I'm so perfect. I wonder if Cat would go for a guy like me." He whispers. He finally stopped checking himself out and went in the shower where he took a hot and relaxing shower.

He wishes Cat would be in the shower with him. He'd kiss her so hard just like in the romantic movies Cat watches with him. She never kissed anyone though but he's planning for him to be her first kiss. But first, he needs to take baby steps, telling Cat that he's half-human, half-cat. She would probably faint or something.

Has Cat ever had a boyfriend? Nope. And Beckett would kill the guy for breaking up with her and crushing her heart. Beckett was a protective cat. He even acts like a dog sometimes. A Great Dane or a Golden Retriever or a German Shepherd. But he had to be a cat.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Two: Surprise, surprise, Valentine.

-Cat's Pov-

I cried myself to sleep that night. The entire school hates me for no reason. And I LOVED going to Hollywood Arts. But it's best if I don't go for maybe a couple of days, weeks, months... forever.

I started to cry again and changed positions, facing a guy. Wait! A guy?! "Aaahh!" I screamed and punched the guy right in the groin. He groans with pain and falls down to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" I exclaimed, checking if I still have my pajamas on.

"I'm your cat, Cat." He says. "It's me, Beckett."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise, Valentine

He was watching tv, still in his human form and was looking at Cat's underwear drawer. "She has such small hips." He whispers and puts back the panty that says _Las Vegas_ across the back. Beckett had no clothes on except the pink towel from Cat's bathroom.

He hears the car parking in the driveway and he quickly rushes to the bathroom, taking off the towel and transforms back to a cat, that looked oh-so-innocent.

The cat crawled downstairs, waiting by the door, waiting for _his_Caterina. The door bursts open and comes a crying girl. It was Cat. She looked like she's been crying all the way home.

_'What the hell did those retards from school do to my precious, Caterina Valentine?'_Beckett hisses and crawls back upstairs.

_Meow!_ He meows loudly, getting Cat's attention. He jumps on Cat's lap and rubbed its head on her tummy. "Hi kitty." She greets, sniffling. Beckett thought the nickname 'kitty' was so girly and he's all manly. If he was human, he would roll his eyes and warn her about not calling him 'kitty' ever again. But he wouldn't threaten his Caterina like that. She's too sensitive and delicate.

He purrs when Cat started brushing his ears. "Oh Beckett. You always make my day. My first day in school was horrible! They didn't like my hair color! Some guys started to whisper 'look at that chic.' And I got offended! How dare they call me a chick! I don't live in a barn and feed off seeds!" She exclaims.

If Beckett was human, he would chuckle by Cat's stupidity. But he found it cute when Cat was playing dumb. Or not even playing? Maybe she's just messed up in the brain? But that's what he loves about her. He'd protect her. He's her protector.

Cat picks up her cat and puts him aside. She gets up and strips down from her skirt and shirt. Leaving her with nothing but pink, lacy, matching bra and panty. She puts on her sweatpants and an Aeropostale shirt that she barely wore. Caterina Valentine does _not_ wear normal clothing. She would usually go for the cute, girly type of clothing. That's her.

Beckett, the perverted human-cat stares at her with amusement. Cat was definitely not a shy person. But why should she be shy? She's only changing in front of her cat... who's half-human. But she doesn't know that.

"I'm taking a bath, Beckett. I need some relaxation." She says, walking to the bathroom. Beckett, with alert, followers her to the bathroom.

"Why is there pee in the toilet? I'm pretty sure I flushed a while ago... Beckett. Did you do this?" She asks her cat. Beckett just tilts his head and nods.

"You know there's a litter box. And I bought you the musical litter box that plays classical music. Don't you like that?"

He shakes his head giving her a 'no'.

"I swear, Beckett. You are the smartest cat in the whole world. You could understand me and answer my questions. AND you use the toilet when you need to go." She tells her, stripping down once again, revealing her chest.

"Beckett. You little pervy, cat. Stop staring at me like that." She blushes, covering the cat's golden eyes. Beckett jerks back his head and hisses at her hand.

"What did I tell you about not hissing at me? It makes me scared." She told the cat. Again, he would roll his eyes if he could.

After Cat has filled up the pink bathtub and filled it with tons of bubbles, she jumps in making a huge_SPLASH!_

Beckett jumps to the edge of the bathtub and watched her as she bathed.

"You are the weirdest cat too. You watch me bathe, you don't play with yarn, you don't pee or do you business in the litter box, you don't eat cat food. Weirdo." She teases and he hisses again, pawing at Cat this time. "No hissing or pawing!" She exclaims, splashing water on the cat. Beckett hisses again and hops down.

"Go to your scratching post. And I'll follow you right after I'm done." She said, putting shampoo on her hair.

Beckett had an evil idea. He grabbed Cat's pink towel and ran out of the bathroom. "Beckett! Come back here! You mister are in big trouble after this!" Cat squeals, getting out of the water and covering herself. She follows her cat back to her room and tugs on her towel.

Beckett tightened his grip on the towel with his teeth and Cat kept pulling it with one hand, while the other hand was holding her shirt, covering herself. "Let go!" She squeals and he lets go. "You have a time-out, mister. Now go in the cage." She demanded, pointing to the black cage.

Beckett purrs and gave her a 'I'm sorry.' look. "Nope. Get in the cage, now." She repeats. Beckett would roll his eyes but he got in the cage anyway and Cat locks it.

* * *

-Cat's Pov-

Ugh that cat. He could be difficult sometimes. But he's such a cutie. It takes out all of my worries and I even forgot about today.

I returned to my bath and rinsed myself. I swear, he follows me to the bathroom and watches me. All. The. Friggin. Time. It makes me nervous a little. Me and a cat? Cat and a cat?

...

"So, how was your first day, sweetie?" Mom asks as I took a fork that was stabbed into a piece of steak.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said.

"Why? What happened? Didn't you meet any new friends?" Dad asks. I roll my eyes and dropped my fork on the plate.

"I'd. Rather. Not. Talk. About. It." I repeated. I pushed out my chair, and walked back to my room where Beckett was waiting for me. I brought his cat foot and opened his cage. He runs out and starts eating.

"I'm sorry, Beckett! I starved you but here. I brought you some pieces of steak I didn't finish." I told him, massaging his head again with my fingers. He started purring and I giggled. "You still need to be in the cage though. For tonight for your behavior today."

He starts whimpering but I ignored it. I gave him his water bowl and after he was done, I put him back in the cage. I turned off the lights and hugged my owl pillow. Beckett would normally sit on my tummy and start scratching my boobs. o.O He even purrs as if he was enjoying it.

_You little bitch._ It circled through my mind. Ugh. That girl is so mean! I bumped into her... well SHE bumps into me! I even said sorry! Her posse even made fun of my hair!

I started to cry and hugged my pillow tighter. Well I guess this pillow will be drenched after tonight.

I cried myself to sleep that night. The entire school hates me for no reason. And I LOVED going to Hollywood Arts. But it's best if I don't go for maybe a couple of days, weeks, months... forever.

I started to cry again and changed positions, facing a guy. Wait! A guy?! "Aaahh!" I screamed and punched the guy right in the groin. He groans with pain and falls down to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" I exclaimed, checking if I still have my clothes on.  
"I'm your cat, Cat." He says. "It's me, Beckett."

* * *

Preview for Chapter Three: Tell me this is just a dream.

"Tell me this is just a dream!" I squealed.

"Cat! It's not! And drop your phone! I'm not a rapist! I'm your cat!" He yells.

"Why are you naked?!" I screamed, looking down at his crotch.

"I didn't have any clothes! Gosh!"

"Where's my cat?! What have you done with my Beckett?!" I cried out, looking at the opened cage. "You took him! You monster!" I shrieked, hitting him on his bare chest that I admit, was sexy. He wasn't ugly, he was quite hot. But no time for checking him out! Especially when he catnapped my cat!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is a story from Quotev but I uploaded here on fanfiction too! So please review! I'd like to get some feedback from you guys! And hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Tell Me this is Just a Dream

-Cat's Pov-

"Cat! Stop!" He yells, grabbing into my wrist stopping me from hitting him.

"Who do you think you are?! Don't tell me what to do! I want my cat! I want him right now!" I squealed and he hugs me tight.

"I _am_your cat." He whispers and he licks my cheek just like what Beckett would do. I shivered and quickly pulled away from the hug. I grabbed my pearphone about to dial 911.

"Tell me this is just a dream!" I squealed.

"Cat! It's not! And drop your phone! I'm not a rapist! I'm your cat!" He yells.

"Why are you naked?!" I screamed, looking down at his crotch.

"I didn't have any clothes! Gosh!"

"Where's my cat?! What have you done with my Beckett?!" I cried out, looking at the opened cage. "You took him! You monster!" I shrieked, hitting him on his bare chest that I admit, was sexy. He wasn't ugly, he was quite hot. But no time for checking him out! Especially when he catnapped my cat!

He grabs into my wrists again and our faces were an inch apart. I look into his heart-warming brown eyes that resembled Beckett's. OMG. I think he is my cat! But is that even possible?!

"Caterina. What is going o-" Mom walks into the room and sees the naked guy I'm hugging. And... she faints. Oh God! She must've took this the wrong way! I wiggled out of his grip.

"Okay. So how do I know if I should believe you?" I asked, rubbing my temples and slapping my mom's face gently to wake her up.

"Well I could transform back into a cat. And I forgot tonight was a full moon so I changed into human. And I can't transform back into a cat until the sun rises. So you have me all night." He winks at me and I took my fist again.

"Punch me anywhere else but not down there." He squeaks and I took my fist away. I focused on waking up my mom. I helped her up and called my dad.

"Dad! Mom fainted! AGAIN!" I exclaimed and there he goes marching to my room. "What happened in here?" He yawns.

"Uhh... mom just fainted?" I faked a giggle and dad scoops up mom and carries her back to their room. Phew. We're used to mom fainting all the time and she'll be fine.

I went back in my room, seeing the guy still naked. _Don't worry, Cat. This is just a dream. _I pinched myself and I didn't wake up!

"Hey." He grins, taking a step closer to me.

"Ugh! Please! I am a sixteen year old girl! There's a naked guy in my room convincing me that he's my cat! At least put underwear!" I exclaimed, landing on my bed.

"What do you expect me to wear? Your "Las Vegas" panty?" He asks using his fingers as quotation marks.

"You went through my underwear drawer?! Y-You man whore!" I hit him on the arm. I should really call the cops by now but what if he's really my cat? Then I'll never see that little furball ever again. "Stay here and I'll grab some of my brother's clothes." I said calmly.

I walked to my brother's room and went through his closet. I grabbed his pajamas and boxers and walked back to my room where I tossed the clothes at his face. "Now go put it on so I could go back to sleep. It is..." I paused to take a glance at the clock. "2 a.m. in the morning." I huffed and he puts on the boxers then the pajama bottoms.

I turned off the lights and went under my blankets. I feel arms going on my tummy and I push it away. "You're not sleeping next to me. And I gave you a shirt. Why won't you put that on?" I half-whispered, half-yelled.

"I sleep shirtless in human form. And I always sleep next to you when I'm in cat-form."

"Well you're not in cat-form right now so sleep on the ground." I pushed him to the floor making a loud_THUD!_ "Dang. You're so heavy. What did you eat?!" I ask.

"That crappy cat food you gave me and pieces of your leftover steak." He growls and I roll my eyes.

"K. Now goodnight." I said plainly and went back to sleep. _Wake me up from this nightmare already!_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to shut it up. I looked over to my left and see Beckett! Yay! "Phew! I knew it was just a nightmare." I said to him, rubbing his ears with my ears.

"But how did you get out of the cage?" I asked myself and shook the question off. I walked to my bathroom with him following me.

"Oh my God, Beckett. I had the weirdest dream ever that you turned into human." I said while brushing my teeth. I bent over to rinse my mouth but when I looked back at the mirror, I see the same guy from my dream.

"Is it a dream?" He smirks, kissing my neck.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Four: Beckett Alexander Oliver.

"You coming to school with me or not?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"As Beckett Valentine, never. But as Beck sexy-as-fuck Oliver, then yes."

* * *

A/N: I feel so lonely that not much people read it.. :/ please review?


	4. Chapter 4: Beckett Alexander Oliver

-Cat's Pov-

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "You again?!" He chuckles.

"Of course it's me. It's your cat. And last night wasn't a dream." He tells me.

"You liar! Where's my cat?!" I frowned.

"Oh here we go again! For the hundredth time, I AM your cat, Cat! I can even prove it to you by transforming back to that little furball you call Beckett. And what kind of a name is that?" I sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead. Turn back into a cat. And you'll be like that for the rest of your life until you die. Got it?" I demanded.

"Sure, sure. W-whatever." He mumbled then I nodded at him, gesturing him to transform back. "Well? Go on." I said in a impatient manner.

"I- I need privacy." He blushes then I roll my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands then I hear meowing.

"Good, kitty." I giggled, bending down to his level.

"I could still talk you know. And do NOT call me 'kitty' ever again." The cat hisses.

"Fine. Now get out of the bathroom. I need to get ready for school. AND! You're not watching me while I take a shower. Got it?" Beckett purrs and rubs its head on my exposed leg. I softly kicked him out the door and locked it.

Now that I know he's half-human, half-cat, I can't trust him to be in the bathroom with me while I go shower or bathe. He's so perverted. Ugh. I stepped in the shower and did my business. But you know, he's not ugly. I have an idea.

* * *

I went in my huge closet. Okay. I gotta admit, my family is rich so I have a full closet of shoes and accessories. Aaahh! I love it. And a separate closet full of clothes. :3 I got a collection of Victoria Secret undergarments too. LOL. Sometimes I even have my own little fashion show whenever I get bored in the summer. And the audience was Beckett of course. -.- And now I regret it. I feel so ashamed now.

I dressed up into a pair of light-pink skinny jeans and a light-mint flowy top. No more short-shorts or skirts for _him._He sickens me. Out of twelve kittens from the pet store, I chose _him. _He's a pretty good house-cat though. He's so adorable! ^~^ Anyway, now that I know what he really is, I think I'm returning him to the pet store.

I walked to my bedroom and saw him naked once again!

"I thought I told you to never transform back to a normal! And please cover your 'buddy'. A girl like me wouldn't wanna see something like that in this age!" I exclaimed. Ugh. He makes me blood pressure go up. "We should really go shopping for your clothes. But in the meantime, wear my brother's clothes." I instructed and he does what is told.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" He spat and I raised up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You covered your perfect, tan, skinny legs." He replied, putting the dark, blue jeans with a silver, side chain attached to it. Now he looks like a bad boy.

"I don't trust you anymore." I squinted my eyes and he nodded in agreement.

"Good choice." He winks at me which made me feel uncomfortable. He pulls the gray tank-top over his head and put it on. I brushed my hair and did my makeup. Which only took 30 minutes that surprises me.

"Uh. I need shoes." He breaks the silence and I look at his filthy feet. I groan and went back to my brother's room. Okay. I'm not gonna give him Sperry shoes or Nike's. He'll do with Converse. I picked up the black high-tops and went back to my room. I tossed it on his face. "Oww!" He exclaims.

"Just put them on so I could go downstairs and eat breakfast. Hurry up." I demanded.

"Bossy." He mumbles and I roll my eyes. I tossed him a pair of socks and he puts it on. "Tie my laces for me." He smirks and I bent down, ties his shoe-laces for him. Next time, I'm teaching him how to tie shoes so I wouldn't have to do it.

We rushed downstairs and my mom was making sandwiches.

"Hey sweetie. I love your outfit. Who's your friend?" She smiles and looks at the _perverted-man-whore_dude person thing.

"Uh... he's Beckett. He's from... Canada! He just moved here and he's going with me to school?" Yep. I made that whole thing up. So he's name is now _Beckett the-perverted-man-whore..._I need a last name for him still, and definitely NOT Valentine. I don't wanna be known as relative to _him._

"Oh. Welcome Beckett. It's so funny how Caterina, here, has a cat named Beckett." Mom chuckles slightly.

"Yeah... real funny." He says sarcastically and glares at me.

"Well I need to go to work and just help yourselves with breakfast." Mom says and kisses me on the forehead. "Bye mom." I said and she leaves.

"Beckett. Seriously? That's my name? It's so ugly and it sounds like from the 18th century." He growls.

"Fine. You'll go with... Beck. That's a nicer name, I guess. Beck _the-perverted-man-whore..._" I paused, trying to think of a last name. I saw a jar of olives. "Oliver! Beck Oliver!" I giggled.

"Hm. I like that. Then after I marry you, you'll be Caterina Hannah Oliver." He smirks and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh your middle name could be Alexander. It matches it. Beck Alexander Oliver." I smiled, taking a bite out of my ham sandwich.

"Seriously. Where do you get these names? And finally something that's _real_ food." He says taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah... wait. Marry? Who said I'll marry you?!" I screamed.

"You just did." He laughs and I thumped him on the forehead.

"I. Don't. Love. You. Meaning. I. Won't. Marry. You." I broke down for him.

"Oh really? You said to me that you loved me so much times. Even the day you adopted me."

"But that was when you were a cat not what you are right now!"

"I know you're attracted to me." He says quickly.

"H-Huh? W-what? What made you say that?" I stuttered.

"I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to me?" He smirks seductively and I quickly brushed it off.

"Okay. You're not bad looking but doesn't mean I'm attracted to you." I explained.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Don't fight it."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and took one last bite out of my sandwich.

"You coming to school with me or not?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"As Beckett Valentine, never. But as Beck sexy-as-fuck Oliver, then yes."

"I did not raise you to curse. But sure, whatever. Come on. Maybe this Saturday, you could audition. You'll be my first friend." I said blankly. He laughs and kisses my cheek. "Back off." I warned and he mumbled a "sorry".

* * *

We walked to school and Beck kept trying to hold my hand! I sped-walked and too bad I can't run with these heels. I would've ran away from Beck from now.

I jogged across the street then... "CAT! WATCH OUT!" Beck yells and tackles me to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you crazy redhead!" The driver yells from the car. I sighed and just realized that there's a 180 pound guy ON TOP OF ME. He's crushing me!

"Ooo! Valentine got herself a boyfriend." One of the girls teased.

"Boyfriend?" Beck grinned.

"Just! Get off me!" I squealed and wiggled out of his grip.

"I saved your life. You should really look either ways before crossing." Beck says getting up.

I fixed the wrinkles on my jeans and shirt. I brushed through my hair and spoke. "I'm sure you wasted at least one of your nine lives." I giggled. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I can feel my cheeks burning.

"So I'm now your boyfriend, girlfriend." He teases and kisses my cheek once again.

"Hm." I thought about it for a while. I could use him to get friends. Maybe even in the popular crowd so those mean girls would stop being so bitchy.

"Sure... boyfriend." I faked a smile.

"Yes! Can I kiss you on the lips now?" He asks and I gave him the 'seriously?' face.

"Too soon." He says and I laughed. "Yup." I nodded.

* * *

Beck wasn't allowed in class since he doesn't go to this school yet. This whole "dating" thing has been going around the school. And I even walked passed these kids that said that Beck and I make a cute couple. Wow...? I think they're starting to like me.

I sat down on the table and I felt hands going around my waists. "Hi Beck." I sighed and he sits next to me.

"Hey, babe." He winks and I groaned.

"Where did you get these lovey-dovey things?" I asked curiously.

"Those romantic movies you always watched with me. Even if I was so bored, and how the hell could you pay so much attention? You cried like twenty times."

"I'm a girl. And you made my boobs like it was your scratching post all the time whenever we're watching a movie." I told him.

"I love playing with them." He smirks and I hit him again.

"Why do you gotta be so perverted? If you weren't a perv, maybe I would like you."

"Sorry. Can't help it. Maybe cuz you're just so damn sexy."

* * *

Preview for Chapter Five: New friends.

"Wow. There are a lot of hot girls in this school." Beck says. "I would wanna be good friends with them." He grins.

"Wow. Is Beckett the-perverted-man-whore attracted to other girls other than me?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip.

"Why? You jealous?" He teased, grabbing onto my hand.

"No." I lied.


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

-Cat's Pov-

Suddenly, I hear my favorite song being played on the piano. From Sound of Music the musical! The song is "Do Re Mi" and I memorize the lines!

I turned my head around and saw Andre. He was from middle school! He's crazy talented with musical instruments and I sang a song with him once!

"Hi 'Dre!" I cheered with the nickname I gave him.

"I know that voice... Uh... Lil' Brunette? Woah. What happened to your hair?" He chuckles.

"I dyed it! Do you like it?!" I exclaimed and Beck gave me strange looks.

"Of course I do. You look so... red." He laughs. "So from now on, I'll call you Lil' Red. It totally matches you." He smiles and I smile back.

"Heeyy... Uh Cat. Who's your friend there?" Beck stands up next to me, protectively putting his arm around my shoulders.

"This is Andre from middle school! I sang a song with him once! He's insanely talented! Oh! And Andre, this is Beck... my boyfriend." I whispered the boyfriend part.

"Nice to meet you." Andre greets, gesturing him to those bro-handshakes. But obviously Beck didn't know what it was so he just went along with it.

"Andre. They didn't have cappuccino so w-" I heard a voice say and I turn around. She drops her coffee and runs up to me. "Cat?! Is that you?!" She exclaims and gives me a tight hug.

"Jadey!" I giggled. Yep. I gave everyone a nickname...

"Oh my God! I never knew you went to this school. So what's up?" She grins happily. Wow. I've never seen Jadey this happy before. And I'm pretty sure she was curious about Beck.

"Heehee! The sky, silly!" I said looking up at the clear, blue sky.

"Oh Cat. You never changed. Except for your hair. It fits you." She smiles, sitting down on the lunch table next to Andre.

"You changed your hair too! Now it has blue, red and white streaks! Oh and you got a star tattoo on your forearm and piercings! I like it, Jadey!" I giggled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She whispers to me, looking at Beck.

"Sure. You can say that." I faked a giggle.

"Hm."

"Everyone! Check your phones! There's a new video on theSlap!" A random guy with blonde-ish afro and glasses. I think his name is Sinjin. He has really tight skinny jeans...

Everyone went on their phones, including me, going on . _Robarazzi!_I clicked play and saw me and Beck, holding hands.

_Valentine got a Valentine for this year? Impossible!_

I frowned and Beck pats my knee.

_Is it true that Sikowitz is a Psycho Hobo?_

Hey! That is super mean! Sikowitz is the best acting teacher in this school! He walks barefoot to everywhere! But he's fun and crazy! I didn't watch the video after that.

* * *

"Why? Don't you like _us_?" Beck asks, walking me to my locker.

"I-" I was cut off by him.

"Wow. There are a lot of hot girls in this school." Beck says. "I would wanna be good friends with them." He grins.

"Wow. Is Beckett the-perverted-man-whore attracted to other girls other than me?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip.

"Why? You jealous?" He teased, grabbing onto my hand.

"No." I lied.

"Liar."

"How do you know?"

"Because you said what you just did right now. And I'm a cat. I can see your feelings in your eyes." He says, leaning closer to be _thisclose_ to my face. He stares into my eyes and his eyes suddenly turns golden just like when he's in cat-form.

"Hey. What's wrong with your eyes?" I whispered and I opened my locker to show himself on the mirror.

"Well uh... it happens when I'm horny." He whispers with embarrassment. I laugh and understood what he meant so I stopped laughing. "Ooohhh..." I huffed.

-Beck's Pov-

"Horny of who? Other girls or me?" Cat asks and the bell rings. "I gotta get to class. And just wait for me back home or you could go to the park." She smiles.

"You." I said, answering her question but she didn't hear it.

Someday I'll marry her. Before I turn 18. We're both 16. I can imagine our children already! Her beautiful brown hair with my eyes. It's perfect. You wonder why before 18? Well in the age of 18, I'll be a fully developed were-cat. I don't wanna be a stinkin' cat anymore! When I marry Cat, I have a choice of whether being a were-cat or a human. And I wanna be a human and Cat's the only one who could change that.

I was about to get out of the doors but was pulled back by someone. I think her name is Jade.

"Pretty boy. Listen carefully cuz I'm not saying this twice." She pauses so I nod.

"You break her heart, I'll break your pretty-ass face. Got it?" She snaps and I nod.

Why the hell would I break Cat's heart?! I love her! She took care of me once she adopted me from the pet store. But of course, I couldn't tell Jade that.

"Of course I won't." I said and she gives me a death glare. Then, she leaves.

I went out the blue doors and went to the park where I planned on transforming back to a cat. But then, those evil people would pick me up and put me in the pound. So I didn't.

_Woof! Woof! Woof!_I heard a dog bark. I got alert and ran away. Dude. That dog is huge. Probably a bulldog or something. I ran away to the swings and sat there. I started to swing back and forth.

I got tired and dragged myself to the field where I lay down and slept.

* * *

"Beckett! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and saw _my_ Caterina.

"I knew a kitty like you would get tired and sleep here. Come on. We're going home." She picks me up and I just noticed how I transformed back into a cat. I saw how she picked up my clothes that I wore today.

_Beepbeep!_I heard a car honk.

"Need a ride?" Jade asks and Cat happily nodded. I yawned and stretched my front legs. Cat hops in Jade's car and that made me a bit dizzy.

"Is that your cat?" She asks and Cat nods. "So you brought it in school?"

"No. _HE_must've followed me here." Cat replies.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"Uh... he went home. He doesn't go to this school. He came from Canada and he lives with me now." Cat explains and Jade bursts out in laughter.

"HE CAME FROM CANADA?! And he lives with you? Girl. You gotta love Canadian guys." She snickers. "Just a warning. Guys would do anything to get in your pants."

"Yeah... anything..." Cat gives me a glare and I give her an innocent face.

"Your cat is pretty cute I gotta admit." Jade places a hand on me and I purr.

"Yeah. He loves it when people rub his ears. Especially girls and not guys."

"You got one perverted cat right there then." Jade chuckles.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Preview for Chapter Six: Shopping

"Come on. We're going shopping." Cat tells me and I yawn again and stretch my front legs.

"I don't wanna. I'd rather spend the whole day in bed with you." I said and she rubbed her fingers to my ears.

"You're so lazy when you're a cat. Now transform back into your human form so we could shop for your clothes!" She squeals.

"Fine. Fine. Get out of here unless you wanna see my buddy." I smirk and she leaves.

Once I got all her brother's clothes on, I went out the front door and saw Cat in Jade's car.

"Get in loser! We're going shopping!" Jade yells and I hop in the backseat. And I'm pretty sure that quote is from Mean Girls.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

-Beck's Pov-

After the bumpy, and hard rock music pumping out of the speakers, we finally reached Cat's home. Well it's mine too! Cat thanks Jade for the ride and I'm pretty sure they're going shopping. Finally. I can be cuddly in Cat's bed. But her bed is just a pink, girly bed without her. She makes the bed special. I love cuddling with her and she loves it too. But of course when I'm in cat-form. What's wrong with me in human-form? She must be shy and nervous. You know? In bed with a sexy-as-fuck guy like me. ;)

She lays me on the bed where she grabs her wallet containing cash, debit and credit cards. _Please buy more Victoria Secret_. I hoped. Over the summer, when it's extremely hot, she would hang out in her room just in her panty and bra. Also, sometimes her cousins would go to Venice beach and she always brings me with her. And her cousins are two girls and a guy. The girls, including Cat, wore two pieces. At the beach, I would normally just lay down on the sand in the shade... in cat-form. It totally pisses me off though when they try to splash me with water.

"Come on. We're going shopping." Cat tells me and I yawn again and stretch my front legs.

"I don't wanna. I'd rather spend the whole day in bed with you." I said and she rubbed her fingers to my ears.

"You're so lazy when you're a cat. Now transform back into your human form so we could shop for your clothes!" She squeals.

"Fine, fine. Get out of here unless you wanna see my buddy." I smirk and she leaves.

Once I got all her brother's clothes on, I went out the front door and saw Cat in Jade's car.

"Get in loser! We're going shopping!" Jade yells and I hop in the backseat. And I'm pretty sure that quote is from Mean Girls. Cat loves watching that movie. It's a good movie and yeah. She forces me to watch all the movies she watches.

I groan in annoyance while the goth and _my_ Caterina talks about shopping. Like: _OMG! We gonna see cute boys! Let's shop at Forever 21! Ahahahah! ..._-.- Ugh. Kill me. Like I'd wanna spend a day shopping with two girls.

"Oh so I'm the person who's gonna hold your shopping bags around?" I snapped.

"Not _our_ shopping bags, Beck. _Yours._" Cat giggles and as we enter the mall, my eyes opened wide. Seriously?! We're gonna go walking around, trying to find MY clothes?! This is insane... in a bad way! And... shit. Cat brought so much money and I think she's planning to spend it ALL. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

I held Cat's hand tighter like a little boy holding on to his mother's hand so he wouldn't get lost. What? I wouldn't wanna get lost in this place! Cat giggles and drags me to a shop called _H&M._Why the hell is there faceless, white, humans posing at the front of the store, modeling the clothes? That's just sick!

"Try this on!" Jade says, handing me red, skinny jeans. Are you crazy? That looks so gay!

"Jadey! I don't think Beck would go for the colored-jeans type. I think he's more of the dark colored type of jeans." Cat tells her. Phew! My life saver. I wouldn't wanna go around in jeans matching my girlfriend's hair color! Cat hands me black, skinny jeans that looked pretty good.

They looked for more jeans, shirts, and jackets for me. As we were going around this whole store, going through all the racks, Ifelt sorry for the people who worked here. They obviously need to clean up after us.

Finally! After that, Cat finally paid and in total, I have three shopping bags. We walked around more places and they reached my all time favorite store, Victoria Secret. I'm not feminine, I just wanna peek at girls. ;)

"Should we, Jadey?" Cat asks Jade.

"I don't need new ones. Do you?" She asks and Cat shakes her head. I frowned as they walked away. I stood still, until Cat pulls me.

We went to Calvin Klein and they bought me new underwear and boxers... Um. Awkward much?

Cat and Jade went to Build-a-Bra so I just stayed outside and sat on a bench since I'm so friggin exhausted. I haven't done this much walking all my life. I swear these girls will shop 'till they drop. Ooo... that rhymes.

I looked at the Converse that Cat lend to me from her brother. These are dirty and the laces are untied. I need her to tie them for me since I don't know how to tie laces. Like how would a cat know?

"Do you have a time?" I asked this random girl and she checks her phone.

"5 p.m. sharp." She tells me and I nodded. 5 p.m. is normally my napping time so I feel tired. "Hey, you single?" She asks me and I raised up an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. My girlfriend is in Build-a-Bra and I wouldn't wanna go in there." I replied and she nods.

"Tori! Come on! Let's go to Glitter Gloss!" I heard a voice say and see another brunette that looks relatively similar to Tori.

"Ooo. Who's your friend there, Tori?" She asks.

"Nothing, Trina. Come on." Tori says and walks off with Trina.

I swear. I've seen those girls in school... Jade and Cat comes out with a small shopping bag for each.

"Beck! I made a unicorn-patterned bra with silver straps! I'll let you see later!" She squeals and I grin like Cheshire cat.

"Now that's your tenth one in your unicorn-patterned bras." I chuckle and both of them laugh with me.

* * *

We ate at food court then we finally went home. Jade drops Cat and I home and I landed on her bed.

"My legs are dead." I growled and she giggles. "How could you still be giggling and not tired after shopping and walking around with those heels?!" I exclaimed and she laughs more.

"Oh Beckett. I do this a lot so I just got used to it. And shopping with Jade is pretty fun don't you think?!" She cheers, hopping beside me on her bed.

"We spent way too much time in Abbey Dawn don't you think?" I asked.

"Well it _is_ one of Jade's favorite stores. I thought you had fun?"She pouts, sticking her lower lip out making me chuckle a bit.

"I did. I just got tired. And do you know Tori? Or Trina? I met them in the mall and I swear I've seen them in school."

"Yeah. Well I've heard of Tori and her sister, Trina. But I never talked to them. Jadey told me that she hates Tori since well... she just hates her for some reason. She tells me that the Vega sisters are too preppy." Cat tells me and she takes off her heels.

"Get outta my room. I need to change." She says and I got off my butt and went out.

* * *

"Can I be in human-form tonight?" I ask.

"What for?"

"Cuddling." I smiled brightly and hoped for the best.

"Fine. I like cuddling so you win." She sighs and goes under the covers. I take off my jeans and shirt, leaving me with only boxers.

"Uhmm.. B-Beck?" She mutters.

"Yes, Caterina? Am I making you nervous?" I teased.

"Just... At least put a shirt on. I bought you pajamas." She says and I lazily got up from the bed and searched through all the bags, looking for a proper shirt.

I got a plain white v-neck but I don't understand why the shirt whole is a 'v'. Humans. Gotta love their sense of fashion. I slide it over my head and went under the blanket.

Cat, who has a king-sized mattress, stayed at the edge of her bed. I lifted up my butt and scoot over to her. I put my arm around her waist and she started wiggling out of my grip.

"Just relax. I'm just hugging you. What's the matter with hugging? I thought you like cuddles." I said calmly. "If you just give me a chance. I promise not to be perverted anymore."

"Really? You promise?" Cat teased with a giggle.

"Hm. No. I can't make a promise I know I can't keep. So I'll just try not to." I chuckled and she giggles more. I kiss her cheek and our bodies soon to be pressed against each other.

"I love you, Beckett."

* * *

Preview for Chapter Seven: You'll always be my cat.

"What'd you say?" He asks again.

"I said I love you, Beckett." I repeat.

"I'm in human form. I thought you hated me in human form." He says and I shook my head.

"Either way, you'll always be my cat." I smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Means a lot! :D Hope you're enjoying the story so far! **


	7. Chapter 7: You'll Always Be My Cat

-Cat's Pov-

"I love you, Beckett." I whispered.

"What'd you say?" He asks again.

"I said I love you, Beckett." I repeat.

"I'm in human form. I thought you hated me in human form." He says and I shook my head.

"Either way, you'll always be my cat." I smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't get it. You act like you hate me." He frowns and I giggle.

"I don't hate you. I love you so much. You were always there for me since I was fourteen. I loved taking care of you. And now that you're human, maybe you'll do the same for me." I smile and he smiles back.

"Maybe? Maybe? _Maybe?!_ Of course I'd take care of you! I love you too." He tells me and I smile wider. After like a minute of silence and just smiling to each other, well maybe I'm blushing too.

"Well. G'night." I said and he kisses my forehead.

* * *

I dressed up into some denim short-shorts, a beige flowy top that said _love, love, love_ in gold cursive writing. I looked down at Beck's feet and saw him wearing black combat boots, matching mine... I look up to him and he gives me a smile revealing his oh-so-perfect white teeth. I rushed downstairs and saw mom making pancakes.

"Morning sweetie!" She greets and sees my outfit. "Wow. Someone is looking extra lovely today." She smiles and I giggle. "Oh. You guys are wearing matching boots. How sweet!"

I sit down on the breakfast nook and Beck sits beside me. Mom puts our plates in front of us and I poured all sorts of berries on mine.

"Hey. Where's Beckett, your cat? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Mom speaks, holding Beckett's food bowl.

"Oh uh... he's... uh... upstairs using the litter box. Here, I'll take that." I said, taking the bowl from my mom. I went upstairs and dumped the cat food down the window.

I went back downstairs and saw my mom and Beck talking about something.

"Aww sweetie. You never told me he's your boyfriend!" Mom squeals.

"Jeez mom. What's so special about it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well he's your first boyfriend and," she pauses and whispers "he's handsome." But of course Beck heard it so that's why he has a flattered look on his face. "You have good taste of boys." Mom jokes and I faked a giggle.

"Have to go to work. Finish your pancakes, kay? Bye sweetie. Bye Beck." Mom kisses me forehead, leaving a red lipstick mark on my forehead. Beck laughs at me and I quickly rubbed it off.

I grabbed my pink lipstick from my purse and put it on. After I did that, I grabbed Beck's face and kissed him on the cheek leaving him a pink lipstick mark on his face. "Haha." I said and he gives me the 'seriously?' look.

He quickly rubs it off.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"But you just did." He said.

"Well another question?"

"You just did. Again!"

"Well can I ask you my _fourth_ question?" I asked playing a trick on him.

"But you just did! AGAIN!" He chuckles.

"But when?" I asked confusedly.

"NOW!" He bursts out laughing and I kept a straight face on. "So your question?" He asks seriously.

"How did my innocent cat, turn into... something like you?" I gave him a half-smile.

"Like what? Sexy?" He gives me one of his sexy, half-smirks.

"Hm. Yeah. Well... yeah. How?"

"Me being a cat is just a temporary thing. I don't have to turn into a cat except for a full moon. So um back to your question. The good looks runs through the family." He smiles showing his teeth.

"So why can't you be a human all the time?" I ask.

"Oh so now you like it when I'm in human-form and not in cat-form?" He teases.

"No! That's not what I meant. But I would like you to transform back to cat-form every once in a while. You look so adorable when you're a cat!" I cheered.

"I still look adorable right?" Beck waves his hands which made me laugh.

"Sure you do." I giggle and we continued eating our pancakes. I stabbed a strawberry and fed it to him. He does this really ugly face like what people do when they eat or drink something sour. Haahaaahhaa! Oh my God! I'm dying of laughter!

"Ahahahahah! Oh my God! Your face! It looks so stoooppiiiddd!" I laughed more until my tummy hurt. I inhaled deeply and finally breathed normally.

"That strawberry was so fucking sour! That's why! God!" He shouts and his mad facial expressions are just so funny!

"You always say a bad word! And I don't like it!" I pout, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Aww... sorry." He grins and gives me a quick peck on the nose. I just notice how we haven't kissed each other on the lips yet... Well nothing wrong about that. I want it to be special, memorable and romantic. It's gonna be my first kiss and he's my first boyfriend... Is it weird having a boyfriend that is ALSO your cat?

By the time, I finished my pancakes, I drank orange juice and put the dishes in the sink.

"Are we walking there again?" Beck whines as I grabbed my backpack.

"Yes. I don't know how to drive yet. And neither can you. Even if you can, I won't allow you to drive me around." I said, walking out the door and it's really bright and sunny. I grabbed my sunglasses and put it on but the glasses are HUGE on me so Beck laughed at me.

"Are you even planning on actually _attending_ school with me?" I asked while we walk.

"Hm. Sure. I like the school." He smiles, putting an arm around my waist.

"But you need actual talent."

"As a cat, I have so much talent. I c-" I cut him off.

"Scratching my boobs is not a talent." I pointed out.

"I wasn't gonna say that! But anyway, I can leap from one tree to another. I can use a toilet instead of a litter box. OH! The most important thing! I could do puppy-dog eyes to make people do whatever I want." He smiles proudly.

"Greeeaaatttt... Like H.A. is gonna let a cat go to school here. You need talent in human form!" I exclaim.

Beck puts his hands in the air. "Easyyy... Chill... OH! I noticed something I'm really good at in human-form! I could stare into a girl and make them attracted to me. That's a talent."

"Oh please. That is so n-" I got cut off by him staring directly to my eyes. "That's not even a-" I tilted my head and continued to stare back at him. His eyes turn golden again so I snapped out of it. "Okay! That's not talent! You need to take this seriously now. Come on. Let's brainstorm some stuff you can do to audition."

* * *

"Where have you been?" I asked Beck as we take a seat in a lunch table.

"Went to the store and bought these colorful, magic candy." He says setting down a bag of Skittles.

"Yay! You bought Skittles! My mom doesn't like me eating these or else I'll get a cavity. But too bad! I like to taste the rainbow!" I giggled and took a red Skittle in my mouth. Jade and Andre comes to sit with us. Jade opens her lunch bag and groans.

"What's wrong?" Andre asks her.

"My stupid mother got me hamburger! Doesn't she know how beef makes me wanna puke?! I asked for a veggie burger!" She hisses, throwing her burger to the trash. Suddenly, this guy with black afro, holding a bell pepper, searches through the garbage and grabs Jade's burger. He started to eat it.

"Burf! You just don't get food from the garbage!" Sinjin exclaims then drops his popcorn on the ground, purposely and started eating it from the ground.

"How did _those_ guys get into Hollywood Arts when you need real talent?" Beck asks.

"They do Tech stuff with their nerd gang. And I heard this dorky guy with glasses carries around a puppet with him is in that nerd group." Jade informs Beck.

"Are you talking about Robbie? You know we went to Middle School with him." Andre tells Jade.

"Oh! I remember him! Heehee! He used to eat glue!" I giggle.

"So Beck. You came from Canada right?" Andre asks, changing the subject. Beck nods. "Well you don't go to school yet right?" He asks and Beck shakes his head. "Why not go here in Hollywood Arts?"

"I told him that but he needs talent to go." I spoke up.

"Being good looking is not a talent?" Beck asks and we shake our heads.

"So what _can_ you do?"

"Acting! Everyone can act." Jade speaks up.

Beck thought of it for a while. "Sounds good. Don't I need those script things?"

"Yeah. Well I'm working on a small play. Maybe you could perform that with Cat or me or something." She suggests and he nods.

* * *

-Beck's Pov-

I walked Cat to her locker which is now decorated with cupcakes, pink, candy, unicorns, pink, pink and pink.

"Give me the key to your house. I wanna go home." I complained.

"Okay kitty!" She teased, as I roll my eyes. She places her house key on the palm of my hand. "Don't get lost." She whispers and I chuckle slightly.

"I know the way." I said.

"Plus. Don't get ran over by a car." She places her hand on my shoulder.

"You're acting like my mom now... well if she was alive." I said starting to tear up.

"What happened to your mom?"

"We'll talk about this after. You're gonna be late for class." We hug each other and I went out the doors.

* * *

As I watched Family Guy, I learned more things guys do... They go to this place to drink this liquid and after they hallucinate and black out? What now?

The jokes were okay though. I didn't get most of them... I watched in Cat's room. She has her own tv in her room with a couch and everything. Her house is pretty huge too. Sometimes I would get lost in here.

The door opens and it was her! Finally!

"On Friday afternoon... which is two days from now, you'll audition. Jade told me to give this script to you. The yellow lines are your lines and the pink are mine! Or whoever is practicing with you." Cat tosses me a two page script.

"Mmkay." Was all I said.

"Wutcha watching?" She asks, sitting on my lap.

"Family Guy."

"I don't really like that show. Like seriously?! A talking dog?" Cat says and she looks at me. "Wait. You're a talking cat... so uh... yeah whatever."

I grabbed the remote and switched it off.

"Hmm... we were gonna talk about something important... What was it again?" She says, taking her index finger to her chin making an adorable thinking look.

"My mom?"

"Right! So go talk! I mean... if you want."

I sighed. "I never met my parents. My aunt did tell me that my dad was human and mom was a were-cat. My aunt raised me and we moved to America. I took the wrong plane so I decided to be a cat to make life easier. I got picked up by this lady and they put me in the Pet Shop. Then you adopted me and... here I am." I sighed again.

"Aww! Poor little baby!" Cat makes a baby-face and pinches my cheeks. "It's okay. You have me now. My brother, my parents, Jade, and Andre. We're your family now!"

* * *

Preview for Chapter Eight: The Audition.

"Cat? You feeling okay?" He asks me one more time until I fall in his arms.

"No. I'm too sick to do the role." I paused to cough heavily. "I'll go call Jade and she can do it with you." I said taking out my pearphone.

"I don't wanna do it with Jade! I wanna do it with you! And man that sounds really wrong! But please! You need to!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Audition

-Cat's Pov-

I woke up feeling so tired and sick. No! I can't be sick! My throat feels so dry and sore. I can't breathe through my nose since it's clogged up.

"Beck. Wake up." I said, shaking him. He groans

"What time is it?" He asks with his sexy morning voice.

"8 a.m. You need to be in Hollywood Arts at 10 a.m. Now come on." I sniffled.

"Why do you sound like that?" He asks.

"Sound like what? I'm not sick! I feel fine! See! Ahahah!" I faked laugh. Soon, he started feeling my forehead and my neck.

"Wow. You're really hot." He tells me.

"You know, it's not a good time to compliment me."

"I didn't mean that. I meant that you're really warm." He says and I took my hand and felt my forehead. I wonder why they call it colds. I mean how come your skin is all hot but you feel cold? Is that why it's called 'colds'?

"So are you in good condition to do the other part for my audition?" Beck asks.

"Um yeah! Just a clogged nose, that's it. Nothing to worry about." I smiled and he gave me an unsure smile.

He gets up and I carefully climbed out of the bed. I forced myself to go to the bathroom but Beck raced me to it. I groan. "I need to peeee..." I whine and he lets me in the washroom.

I didn't bother telling me to get out so I stripped down and peed while he brushes his teeth.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me to get out." Beck said.

"I didn't wanna waste my breath, telling you to get out and raise my blood pressure." I sighed. I pulled up my panties then started to feel dizzy.

"Cat! You feeling okay?" He asks me one more time until I fall in his arms.

"No. I'm too sick to do the role." I paused to cough heavily. "I'll go call Jade and she can do it with you." I said taking out my pearphone.

"I don't wanna do it with Jade! I wanna do it with you! And man that sounds really wrong! But please! You need to!" He exclaims and I shook my head.

"It's just an audition."

* * *

I sat down on one of the chairs in the Black Box theater. Principal Helen, Sikowitz, the guidance counselor- Lane, and another teacher whom I don't recognize, were sitting behind a table with their clipboards and pens.

I felt nervous once again, remembering the time I was on the stage, auditioning. I felt scared for Beck.

"Uhh... what are we waiting for?" Principal Helen asked with her impatient tone.

"I need a partner for my audition." Beck speaks up and they all nodded. Suddenly, I doors flung open and there came Jade.

"I'm here." Jade says, going to the stage with her script.

"Oh my God! Not you again!" Helen exclaims, hiding her face with her clipboard from Jade.

"I thought you loved the short film I directed, wrote and starred in it." Jade says with a creepy smile.

"Good golly! Just start already!" Sikowitz yells and claps his hands together. Beck and Jade cleared their throat.

I went over the script with Beck so he could practice. Jade is now playing Beck's mom.

"Where's Austin?! Why did you kill him?!" Jade screams.

"I killed my own brother! You wanna know why!?" Beck yells with anger in his eyes. Wow. He's a good actor...

"Why?!"

"I know you loved him more than you love me! You're afraid of me! My own mother is terrified of his own son! You think I'm a monster!" Beck yells and sniffles. Is he... crying?

"Max! How can I think you're not a monster, RIGHT AFTER YOU KILLED AUSTIN?!" Jade shrieks.

Beck grabbed Jade by the neck. "Fine! If you're so damn upset of Austin's death, WHY DON'T YOU JOIN HIM?!" That was the last words before Beck fake-kills Jade by snapping her neck.

"Andddd... scene!" I exclaimed then broke down into coughing heavily like a dying whale.

I saw Principal Helen and the other judges have terrified looks in their faces.

"I wrote the play." Jade says.

"That explains a lot!" Sikowitz joked but Jade took it as a compliment.

"That is very... exciting! Dramatic, angst, fierce! Beck Oliver! I can tell already! With your very handsome face and fluffy hair, you're in!" Helen cackled and clapped at the same time.

I got out of my seat and hugged Beck and Jade.

"You did great, Beck. Maybe after I'm writing this play, you could audition to get the role of Max." Jade smiles and we go out the doors.

"I can drive you both home if you guys want." Jade offers.

"Actually... I wanna take Cat somewhere." Beck smiles at me and I giggle.

"Aw. Okay. Bye." Jade waves and goes in her car. Right after we watch her drive away, I face Beck with a cheerful grin on my face.

"Where we going?!" I cheered.

"Lunch date?" He smiles and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yay! My first date! So where?" I ask.

"Just at the park. We bring sandwiches and we'll do everything for our first date."

"I'd love that!" We skipped home... well I skipped home. I just linked arms with him while I skip and he walks.

"I just noticed how you're so tall and well... I'm short." I playfully frown.

"I remember when that was the other way around when I'm in cat-form." He says with a chuckle.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around me protectively. I giggle as he nuzzle his nose on my ear. Gah. So this is what cuddling with a boy feels like. Well it absolutely feels... cuddly!

* * *

"Can we have PB&J?!" I exclaimed.

"Noo... remember. You have peanut allergy." He tells me, grabbing the peanut butter jar away from me.

"Do you know every single detail about my life?" I asked curiously.

"No. Remember? When you were fifteen, you ate walnuts and your face turned red. Then your parents rushed you in the hospital." Beck says and I nod.

"So just jelly?" He nods so I put strawberry jam on a slice of bread.

* * *

I crossed my legs, sitting on the green, soft grass. I sniffled and Beck offered me a tissue. I mumbled a "thanks" and blew my nose into it.

He feels my forehead. "Your fever is going down." He smiles.

"Yay..." I said with no emotion.

"It's nice for you to care about me." I smiled and blinked my eyes several times at him.

"When I got sick, you took me to a vet. So I'll take care of you this time." He smiles back.

"So it's just a return favor? That's it?" I frown.

"No...no... I _want_ and _need_ to take care of you. A perfect girl like you need someone to comfort you. And that's me." He chuckles and flicks my nose. I started to laugh and he holds my hand tightly. I know we held each other's hands before but this was more... heart-warming.

He starts to lean in and I did too. Our lips touches but I pull away before it turns into a proper kiss.

"I- I'm sorry." I said, and I feel like my face is burning up.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You know I haven't kissed anyone yet. And I want my first kiss to be special. I have lots of expectations for my first kiss." I giggle out of embarrassment. "For some reason, I want it to be occurring on midnight or right after a dinner date."

"What about on midnight, after a dinner date?" He smirks and I nodded.

"That's perfect!" I waved my arms in the air and we both laugh.

* * *

The wind blows through my toes and I love that feeling. Beck and I were on the swing. We were on one swing. I was sitting on his lap and he doesn't mind. I held on to him tightly like my life depended on it... Well what if I let go of him? Then I fall to the ground and I'll hit my head again.

"Ahahahah!" I laughed with tears in my eyes. Beck chuckles probably because how happy I am right now.

"Cat?" He says.

"Yeah? Heehee! My name is Cat!" I giggled.

"It is... So anyway... would you like to go on a dinner date tonight?" He asks and I gasped.

"Yes! Yes! Yesss!" I bounced on his lap and he chuckles again.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Nine: The Dinner Date.

Cat and I made a mini blanket fort and we even put Christmas lights over it to make it look pretty. We went inside it and snuggled. Just to complete this dinner date. I checked the time with my wristwatch. It was 11:59 p.m.

Cat snuggled and put her face on my chest. I put my arms around her and I tilted her chin up and leaned in. Our lips touches and I checked the time. It was 12 a.m. sharp. Cat giggled during the kiss and it was just... enchanting.

* * *

**A/N: Yaayy they kiss in the next chapter! I wrote this like 7 months ago and I still fangirl over it. XD That's how a unicorn rolls.. Please review! I love seeing what you guys think of the chapter and all that! So please reviewww! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dinner Date

-Beck's Pov-

Cat couldn't keep still on the way back to her house so I had to keep my arm around her so she would stop jumping.

"What are you so pumped about?" I ask.

"I'm going on my first date! Eeep! Aren't you excited?" She says.

"I am." I chuckled. "Not that excited as you though. I mean, why are people so excited about their first dates?"

"They're just things that you expect a lot from. You get to know more about that person and yeah." She smiles.

"Great. So I'm your cat and I'm half-human. Nice to meet you." I joked and she laughs.

* * *

I watched Cat as she goes through her closet, looking for the first outfit for tonight.

"Uhh... Cat?" I said and she stops to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Just wear that pretty dress over there. I won't really mind. I mean, you look beautiful already." I said and she blushes. "Now come on."

"But I gotta put makeup and-" I cut her off with an annoyed groan.

"Seriously? Makeup? Why put that on your face when you look like a goddess already?" I said grabbing her makeup kit from her.

"Cuz I'm ugly." She said.

"Don't you dare call yourself ugly again, alright? You are gorgeous. The most beautiful girl in the whole universe. Also the luckiest." I looked straight at her eyes and she blinked a couple of times making her look adorable.

"Mmmkay. And YOU make me the luckiest girl ever. Like there are girls out there thinking they're ugly and just wants a person to call them beautiful. I was one of those girls until you told me." She smiles and I bend down and kissed her forehead.

"So now that I have two hours so spare-" I cut her off again with an inappropriate chuckle.

"You take about two hours just to put makeup on?"

"Yup. It's only 4 p.m. What should we do then?" She asks. I transformed into cat-form and wiggled out of my clothes that I just wore. I jumped on Cat's lap and rubbed my head against her chest.

"Rub my ears." I demanded and she did with a giggle.

"It's so weird how my boyfriend is also my cat."

* * *

I looked for a white button-up shirt from the shopping bags. I grabbed the black skinny jeans with side chain attached to the side. I put it on and by the way, I'm in my human form right now...

Cat was getting her dress on and... here she is. Her dress looked was a strapless, flowy, high-low dress

Damn she looks so beautiful.

"Wow," was all I could say and I see her turning red like her hair. "You look stunning." I said and she smiles wider, showing her teeth this time. I frowned when I saw her wearing makeup.

"I told you not to wear makeup." I said.

"I only put foundation, lip gloss and eyeshadow." She tells me and I nodded.

She was wearing cream high heels so she looks a little taller... But I'm still taller than her. Like waayy... taller.

"Mom! Can you drive Beck and I somewhere?" Cat calls for her mother.

Mrs. Valentine grabs her keys. "Sure, sweetie! Where to?"

"Oh! I found this Chinese place called Wok Star. I know how Cat looovvveesss Chinese." I said.

"It's true! I do! Heehee!" Cat pokes my tummy with a giggle.

"Aww! Look at you two! You look so smoochy together." Mrs. Valentine squeals. I know where Cat's high voice comes from now... Mrs. Valentine is alright. I guess I owe her since she's the one with the idea of getting Cat a kitten and she pointed me out.

...

-Flashback-

"Look Cat! What about that kitty? Isn't it adorable?" Mrs. Valentine points her finger very close to my face.

"D'aww! He IS adorable!" Cat picks me up and I automatically felt a bond with her. "I pick you! And I'll name you... Beckett!" She smiles brightly and I purred. I didn't like the name but she's nice...

-Flashback Ends-

...

I sighed. Good times. Yeah.. I didn't really like the name Beckett but it's okay. I remember when Cat's hair was still brown and not red.

"You like my daughter very much, huh?" Mrs. Valentine whispers to me.

"Yes. Very much. You're the luckiest mother ever to have a daughter like her. She's a sweetheart." I whispered back.

"Please don't break her heart. You're her first boyfriend." She says and I nod.

"I promise I won't." She smiles and we stopped. I looked out the window and saw 'Wok Star' in bright letters.

"Well. We're here. Have fun!" She waves and looks at me. "I hope to know you better, Beck." She said to me. She drives away and I intertwined my fingers with Cat's.

"Trust me. You know me." I whispered quietly. Quiet enough for Cat not to hear me.

We entered the restaurant and we were greeted by a Chinese man, leading us to a table. I pulled Cat's chair out and she sat down with a "thank you" and I pushed her chair back in. As I sat across her, the waiter gives us menus, a tea pot, and two cups.

I poured some tea on both cups and passed one to Cat.

"Careful. It's hot." She warns just like on my birthday when they lit up a small cake for me.

I took the cup carefully, blowing on it and taking a small sip. It's hot but really soothing.

I placed the cup on the Chinese-patterned tablecloth. "I wanna know something." I said.

"Hm?" She looks up at me from her menu.

"Your first reaction when you saw me... in human-form of course." I said.

"Honestly I was like..." She pauses and her eyes opened wide. "Woah daddy... Who's this sexy thing?" I laugh at her, banging my hand on the table.

"You punched me in the groin though..." I pointed out.

"Well! I had to! I thought you were a rapist!" She half-whispers, half-yells. "Soo... spring rolls?" She points to a picture of rolls... "I brought you some of these before and you liked it when I dipped it in sweet and sour sauce!" She giggles and I nod.

We ordered more stuff like soup, fried rice and yeah... Finally. Something else that's not cat food! I'm so sick of those stuff. You know what's it like to eat the SAME thing every single day?!

"Cat. I know this will be too early but I want you to marry me." I said and she almost spits out her drink.

"Marry?!" She chokes out. Shit. Now she won't.

"Okay first. I'll explain." I paused. "I'm a half-human, half-cat, making me a were-cat. But I'm not fully developed yet... luckily. So marriage is the only way I can stop it. Oh and did I tell you we need to get marriage before 18?" She spits out her tea again and chokes.

"Eighteen?!" She exclaims and I nod.

"Okay. Calm down first." I said with a soothing voice. She takes a deep breath and exhales.

"But... why... me?"

"My aunt always promised me that I'll find the girl of my dreams. The girl whom I truly love and adore. Why would I marry someone I don't love? My one and true love is you, Caterina Hannah Valentine." I held her hand and looked directly at her eyes.

A red strand of hair falls upon her face and I quickly tucked it behind her ear.

"I'll think about it." She smiles.

* * *

I checked the time and it was almost 10 p.m. Cat and I need to walk home since Mrs. Valentine wouldn't want to be waken this late at night. And I know how she's like when she's cranky...

Oh and it was kind of awkward for Cat to pay for dinner since I'm the guy and I'm the one who's suppose to be paying, not the girl. But hey, I'm a half-cat, meaning, no money for me.

We waited for a taxi to pass by. The skies were dark blue with a quarter moon. I sighed in relief that the moon isn't full. Remember? I turn to a cat, always, on full moons.

I looked over at Cat and her arms were folded, rubbing her hands on her arms, trying to get warm. I see her shivering so like in the movies, the gentleman would give the lady the jacket. So I took off my jacket and placed it around Cat's shoulders. She sighs deeply and smiles at me.

"Thank you." She said to me.

I smile and kept her body close to mine. "You're welcome." Then a taxi drives by as we wave our hands in the air, getting the taxi driver's attention.

* * *

As soon as we got home, I changed into some gray sweatpants and a black, plain shirt. Cat wore these really cute pajamas; a tank top with a cat on it and some pajama shorts. She likes cats... a lot. Well what do you expect from a cute, bubbly, sweet girl like her? Especially when her name is Cat.

Cat and I made a mini blanket fort and we even put Christmas lights over it to make it look pretty. We went inside it and snuggled. Just to complete this dinner date. I checked the time with my wristwatch. It was 11:59 p.m.

Cat snuggled and put her face on my chest. I put my arms around her and I tilted her chin up and leaned in. Our lips touch and I checked the time. It was 12 a.m. sharp. Cat giggled during the kiss and it was just... enchanting.

...

-Cat's Pov-

I giggled while cuddling with Beck. He's a good... cuddler! Ahaha! I love how my tiny, petite body fits in his muscular arms. It's just like a dream come true! Beck smiles at me showing his teeth and tilts my chin up, causing us to kiss. I felt my arms having goosebumps and my tummy having butterflies! Eeep! It feels so... magical.

I finally pull away since I couldn't hold that much air anymore. I smiled and fluttered my eyes many times. We were obviously speechless. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more like a... peaceful silence. He cleared his throat and now it's awkward.

"How was it?" He asks and I bit my lower lip.

"Magical," was all I could say and he chuckles.

"Same for me."

"Wait. I was your first kiss too?" I ask.

"Obviously. I was a cat in my teenage years." He snorts and I laugh with him. We stop laughing and met eye contact. "We could use some practice though. I've seen people kissing like they're about to swallow each other." I made an 'o' with my lips.

He laughs and flicks my nose. "Why don't we practice now?" He requests.

I thought of it for a sec. "Hmm... Why not?" We both lean in but I stopped. "But. I wanna take baby steps please." I said and he nods. We both lean in and kiss.

I sat up with my elbows and I swear, they're just about to collapse. And they did so my head falls back to the pillow, with Beck going beside me. We still didn't break the kiss. I can feel his hands sliding to my waist, pulling me closer to him. He deepens the kiss and once again, with the butterflies in my tummy. Out of nowhere, he bites my lower lip... I didn't know what to do! Well I've read romance novels before and when people do that, they want an entrance so they could slip their tongue inside of your mouth. Nasty if you think about it.

Beck keeps biting my lower lip so then I had to pull away.

"Baby steps remember?" I reminded him and he clears his throat again.

"Yeah. Sorry." He mumbles and I gave him another smile. Ah! I just can't stop smiling whenever I'm with him!

"G'night." I said and he kisses my forehead.

All I can think about was _BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!_

* * *

Preview for Chapter Ten: Girl Talk.

"Jade!" I squealed and ran up to her. She was in her scissor-filled locker which scared me.

"What?!" She snaps.

"I had my first kiss!" I half-whispered, half-squealed.

"With Beck?! Seriously? You guys are only dating for a week and you decided to kiss each other?" She says and I nodded happily. "First kisses are usually very special and you want a special guy to steal it from you."

"Beck is a special guy! But wait, what are you saying?" I asked with my airy voice.

"All I'm saying is that... Is Beck worth it?"


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Talk

The sound of light snoring filled the girly and pink room. They laid in their mini blanket fort, surrounded with golden Christmas lights that glowed. Cat always made blanket forts with Beckett... her cat. Making it with Beck, in fact was more cuddly, as she would say. She still hasn't believed that she's kissed a boy and had a mini make-out scene in a blanket fort. But it was a dream come true.

The next morning, a Sunday, the Valentine family had to go to church. Beck never went to church. He always wondered if _He_ was really there. Maybe, just maybe, his parents was with _Him_, up in the heavens above, watching their son grow up.

Caterina has put a white dress with baby blue flowers and patterns on them. To Beck, she looked like a little innocent girl. Just like what Cat Valentine would do, she would top it off with a blue hair bow!

"Come on Beck! We're going to church!" The girl tugs on her boyfriend's arm.

"Do I have to go?" Beck whines.

"You don't have to. But you can pray for your parents while you're there. And won't it be nice to pay _Him_ a visit?" She smiles.

* * *

_Mom, dad. I hope you're listening to me. I hope you're somewhere safe. I also hope to be meeting you one day and show you my future family with the love of my life, Caterina Valentine. Why did you have to leave me? But I'd have to let you know, even if I haven't met you, I love you._

Beck prayed and looked a little teary. Cat places her tiny hand on his. She gave Beck a friendly squeeze on the hand telling him that_it's all okay._Looking at Cat's smile, damn yeah it's all okay. Just that simple smile could make the whole world okay. That's what makes him happy, when she's happy.

They leave the church with happy smiles on their faces. The things that the priest were saying, taught Beck many things. He thought that he should go to this place more often.

The Valentine family, including Beck stopped by at Boston Pizza. The family always goes here for lunch right after they pay Cat's brother a visit in the "special" hospital. In this way, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine would get to know Beck and answer their questions not just a _meow_ or a_hiss_ as an answer.

Right away, Cat's parents _knew_ Beck was the right guy for their daughter.

...

-Cat's Pov-

Yaayy! I love Sunday nights! Like I don't get why people hate Sunday nights! They're so relaxing! Just because school is in the next day... Well now I LOVE going to Hollywood Arts! Those popular girls left me alone and never said something bad about me! Oh and I have friends to hang out with!

I brought two mugs containing hot chocolate. Yum! Beck likes them too! But I think he prefers coffee... I hate coffee! It tastes so bitter and blegh! "Here's your hot chocolate!" I squealed, setting down his Christmas mug on the side table.

"You know it's only August. Christmas is still far away from now." He says.

"So? Doesn't mean we can't drink hot chocolate!" I giggled and took a sip. He chuckles and finally drinks his.

"Wow. These were really good." He tells me.

"You think every food and drink is good since you haven't eaten real food in your entire life." I snorted.

That night, we cuddled in my bed and maybe kissed a little.

* * *

"Jade!" I squealed and ran up to her. She was in her scissor-filled locker which scared me.

"What?!" She snaps.

"I had my first kiss!" I half-whispered, half-squealed.

"With Beck?! Seriously? You guys are only dating for a week and you decided to kiss each other?" She says and I nodded happily. "First kisses are usually very special and you want a special guy to steal it from you."

"Beck is a special guy! But wait, what are you saying?" I asked with my airy voice.

"All I'm saying is that... Is Beck worth it?"

I stared at her blue/gray eyes and blinked multiple times before I could speak. "He _is._"

"You're trusting him waayyy too much. You've only known each other for a week. Am I right?" She said.

"No! He's from Canada, yes. But um... every summer he goes here and spends time with me and my family! So I've known him for many years! When he finally moved here, we started to date." I lied. Well they're not _all_lies. I've known Beck for many years... as a cat.

"Okay fine! But I'm killing him if he ever breaks your heart. Okay babygirl?" She smirks and touches my chin. I nod and she takes her hand away. "Soo... did you do _anything else_ than just kissing?"

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?" I ask confusedly and she rolls her eyes.

"Where were you guys when this 'kiss' happened?"

"In a blanket fort that we made! In my room! Heehee!" I giggled.

"Interesting..."

"We also cuddled! He's a good cuddler!" I smiled brightly.

"Cat... Uh... that's not what I'm talking about... Hm... How do I put this in terms you can understand..." She pauses and taps her food on the ground. "Did you guys... unclothed each other?"

I gasped. "Why would we do that?!" I exclaim and she grabs my wrist and leads me to the janitor's closet. She closes the door behind her.

"Did you have sex or not?!" She exclaimed and I gasped again.

"N-No! Of course not! We're taking baby steps in this relationship! But anyway. I'm too innocent. I need to be ready first. And I'm sure that's a long time from now." I said.

"You sure? But you know. What if Beck wants to..." She pauses and gulps. "Do it with you? But you don't want to?"

"I don't think Beck would do that to me..." I said innocently. "I'm his first girlfriend too."

"But if he does, you come straight to me and I'll kick his ass." She jokes and I laugh. "I'm not joking. I'll literally kill him for doing that to my best friend." Jade smiles and goes out the door. I follow her out and met up with Beck.

"Hi!" I greeted him with a smile. "So. What's your first class?"

"Homeroom. I'm on my way over there. And I can't be late." He tells me, walking away from me. I skip over to him.

"It's my first class too!" I smile at him and he smiles back. We walk together to class, hand-in-hand.

...

-No One's Pov-

Four weeks passed since the "girl talk". Beck would try sometimes but he wouldn't go get angry at Cat. He tells her it's just an accident and he couldn't help himself. But Cat was okay with it. He would say "sorry" all the time when he goes too far. Cat trusted Beck though. He was her cat for the past two years and boyfriend/girlfriend for almost a month.

They would go in the janitor's closet and make out sometimes. One of Robbie Shapiro's crew found them in the janitor's closet once and video taped the whole thing.

* * *

"Okay I'm sick of this!" Jade yells, stabbing her fork to her salad, watching as Beck and Cat go all "snuggly" together at another lunch table.

"Chillax, baby." Andre says.

"Don't call me 'baby'! We're not even dating! Stop calling every girl 'baby'!" Jade hisses.

"Alright, alright. Here comes Tori. Tori!" He calls out, getting the brunette's attention.

"Sup Andre!" She smiles. "Jade." She sighs and sits down next to Andre.

"Out of everyone, why her?!" Jade exclaims.

"Well I'm auditioning for your play, if that's okay." Tori says while shrugging her shoulders.

"You can be the mom that gets her neck snapped in the end." Jade smiles creepily.

"No. I want to be Ellie! Austin's love partner. If ya know what I'm saying." Tori playfully nudges Andre.

"You do know that Robbie is playing Austin." Andre says and Tori scrunches up her nose.

"Doesn't the character Max, likes Ellie too?" Tori asks.

"Yep. We're holding auditions for Max after school." Jade tells her. "'Dre you should audition."

"Nah. I don't think I go for the actor type. Ask Beck." Andre takes another bite out of his burger and they all looked over at Beck and Cat who were feeding each other sushi and having endless laughter.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Eleven: Cat Jealousy?

"Beck." I heard someone call out. I turned around and saw Jade.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You got the role of Max. Here's the whole script." Jade says plainly.

"Eeepp! You got a role in a real play!" Cat squeals and hugs me around the neck. I hug her back then we pull away from each other.

"Who's playing Ellie?" I ask Jade.

"I hate to say this, but Vega is playing Ellie."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. :) **

**Lootmagoot: what do u mean "cat and beck ew"? sorry it just offends me.. but why are you reading the story if u don't ship them together at all?**


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Jealousy?

**A/N: I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a while! Here are three chapters coming for chu guys! ^~^ **

* * *

-Beck's Pov-

As I passed through the hallways of Hollywood Arts, girls started giggling and looking at me. I mean, I've been going to this school for a month now. Am I _that_ good looking? Well couldn't blame myself.

Stop fucking giggling! I hate it! Except for Cat's giggles. Her giggles are so sweet and cute. These girls just wants my friggin attention! Leave me alone! Jeez!

I walked to my locker, that is now transparent. I have no secrets, and so does my locker. Well... I do have one secret. I'm a half-human, half-cat. But no one will know. Besides, I barely transform back to a cat. Only when Cat asks me to transform back.

I closed my locker and my view is now covered with skinny, tan, perfect legs that belonged to the one and only... Caterina. I smirked and stood up and kissed her roughly. I feel her fingers brushing through my hair and I got turned on by it. I pin her against the lockers and people started groaning. But hey, at least I got rid of those girls "flirting" with me. I pull away from Cat and her lips are all swollen.

"Your eyes are turning golden again..." She whispers and I snap out of it.

"Sorry, babe." I said, sliding both hands in each of the back pockets of her short-shorts. Basically, I'm touching her ass. Remember that promise that I won't be perverted again? Yeah, I couldn't keep it. I think Cat got used to my "pervy-ness".

"Beck." I heard someone call out. I turned around and saw Jade.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You got the role of Max. Here's the whole script." Jade says plainly.

"Eeepp! You got a role in a real play!" Cat squeals and hugs me around the neck. I hug her back then we pull away from each other.

"Who's playing Ellie?" I ask Jade.

"I hate to say this, but Vega is playing Ellie."

I roll my eyes. I don't like Tori Vega that much. She's known as the "Little Miss Perfect" of Hollywood Arts. We all know that Cat Valentine is Little Miss Perfect of the WHOLE world. Unfortunately, I have to act like I'm attracted to her. No. Fuck no.

"It can't be her." I growl.

"The other people who auditioned are worst. Vega is... okay." Jade says and I groan in annoyance. "Now I'm gonna go to give the script to her." With that, she walks away and I face Cat.

"Sorry, Cat." I said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You better be sorry. I don't want you to go smoochy with Tori Vega." She crosses my arms.

"You should've auditioned too and I'm sure Jade would've cast you as Ellie and not _her._"

"But! Austin or Robbie would be dating me! And I don't want to be his girlfriend! He carries around his puppet and he creeps me out. I also think he was a crush on me." She whispers the last part.

Speaking of which, Robbie comes up to us with his awkward, silly, retarded face.

"Hey... cast mate." He says then looks at Cat. "Hello... cheesecake." He smiles.

Cat rolls her eyes and says "I told you not to call me cheesecake, sugar cake, cupcake, or any other dairy! Only Beck, as in my BOYFRIEND can call me nicknames." I slid my hand in one of her back pockets again. Cat doesn't mind anymore.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Robbie puts his hands in defense.

"Cupcake." I heard the puppet say.

"What did _that_ say?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Robbie stuttered.

I grabbed the puppet's face and threw it to the trash. "Stupid puppet." I muttered and Cat and I walked away from Robbie.

* * *

"Why do you love him?!" I exclaimed.

"Why?! Why can't I?!" Tori yells.

"Because... I... uh... L-Love... Y-" I mumbled making Jade groan impatiently.

"Beck! Why do you keep breaking character when you get to this part?" Jade snaps.

"It's not easy to say _'I love you_' to a person you dislike." I explained and Tori looks at me. "Yeah I said it."

"You don't have to be so mean!" Tori speaks.

"You don't have to be so perky!" I yelled back with the same tone she used. Cat started laughing out of nowhere and it was so contagious, I started to smile.

"Whatever! Just say your line! Action!" Jade yells.

"Why?! Why can't I?!" Tori yells again.

"Because I love you!" I exclaimed. I almost threw up but I kept going. "But you think I'm a monster! Everyone does!"

"I'm with Austin! I'll never fall in love with a pathetic monster like you!"

"Be with me or else I'll kill him!" I shouted then Robbie comes and protects Tori. Cheesy play, huh?

"Go ahead! Kill me! But do not lay a finger on Ellie!" He chokes out.

"Austin! Please don't do th-" Tori gets cut off my Sikowitz coming in the Black Box theater, laughing at us.

"Oh sweet little Tori can't handle the rebel type!" Sikowitz teased and I laughed with him.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?!" Tori scratches her head.

"Okay! That's it for today." Jade slams her book shut.

I walked up to her. "When are we going to perform the play?" I ask.

"Friday night at 6 p.m. You need to be here at least an hour early for dress rehearsals." She says blankly.

"Can I be the makeup artists?!" Cat cheers.

"Fine." Jade says and Cat squeals.

"I love putting on makeup for other people!" She giggles.

"Maybe you should make Tori uglier." I whispered and she laughs.

"I still don't know why you guys are so mean to her. She's alright and she helps me with math." Cat says. "Be nice to her. For me?" She flutters her eyes several times and looks up to me with puppy-dog eyes. Heck. Who could say no to that?

"Okay, okay. I'll try for you." I smiled and we rubbed the tips of our noses together. Cat giggles and people groaned again but Cat and I just ignored them.

-The Next Day (Thursday)-

I passed Festus my 10 dollar bill for my lunch and he hands me my change. I put it in my pocket and started to search for the little redhead. I scanned through the room and finally saw her, sitting with Robbie. Cat doesn't seem to be happy though...

"Robbie. Get the hell away from my girlfriend." I growled and I feel my hands balling into a fist.

"Beck. Calm down. It's okay. He's just telling me a joke." Cat says with a soothing voice that calmed me down a bit. I slammed my lunch down the table and angrily sat down. I feel Cat's legs going on top of my lap which I didn't mind at all.

Jade, Andre and Tori came to sit with us. Tori went in between Robbie and Cat. Good. Thanks Tori. And this time, I actually mean it.

"Beck. Tori. Robbie. There's no rehearsals today after school, kay?" Jade said.

"Why not?" Tori asks, putting a carrot in her mouth.

"My stupid mother wants me to babysit my idiotic brother." Jade explains. "So tomorrow, we only have one more chance for rehearsal then we perform."

Tori, Robbie and I nodded.

"H-Hey! Did you know you can't cry outer space?!" Cat speaks.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"There's no gravity so your tears can't fall down your cheek! Space is soo out of this world! Ahahah! Get it?! Out of this world?!" Cat laughs insanely and I chuckle. The joke isn't funny but her laugh is.

"Beck. Open." Cat demanded and I open my mouth as she puts a green gummy bear in my mouth.

"You guys want some candy?! Beck bought some for me yesterday! And sharing is caring!" Ah, can't this girl get any more perfect?

"Do you have liquorice?" Jade asks her and she nods. Unexpectedly, Cat reaches down her shirt, to her bra and takes out a stick of liquorice. She gives it to Jade and she didn't seem to care that it just came out of Cat's bra.

"Anyone else wants some?" Cat asks in her airy, sweet voice and the rest of the gang, shook their heads.

Cat squeaked and fed me more gummy bears. I chuckled by her immature behavior. It's funny to me and I just adore her how she doesn't care what other people think of her. And if people judge her with that, I'll kill them.

* * *

The last bell rings and I find Cat by her locker, putting stuff away.

"Hey baby." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Becky-boo!" She giggles.

"You've never called me that before." I said.

"I know! Since you call me all these nicknames, I decided to give you one too! But do you like 'Becky-boo'?" She pouts and I chuckle again.

"Of course I do, kitten." I said and flicked her nose.

"Kitten? But you're the real cat." She whispers.

"Your name is Cat." I pointed out and she tilts her head and nods. "Let's go home then." I smiled and she smiles back.

"Hi Beck! I like your hair!" This blondie tells me.

"Uh thanks?" I said and continued walking with Cat outside. I always wondered if Cat gets jealous... You've seen me today, getting so jealous of Robbie.

"Don't you ever get jealous of other girls, Cat?" I ask her while we walked home.

"I don't think so. That girl that said that she liked your hair is just being friendly!" She cheered. "And won't I be a bad girlfriend if I get jealous?"

"Nah. Jealousy is in everyone. It comes naturally." I explained to her.

Cat sighs."I hear it's a sin if you get jealous. Besides, why would I be jealous if other girls flirts with you? In other words, I don't trust you."

"True. You ma'am are very wise." I said and she smiles.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Twelve: Trust Only Take Seconds to Break.

I hugged Mr. Purples... my purple stuffed giraffe tighter as I watch Beck and Tori do their scene.

And out of nowhere, they kissed.

All I know was, dropping Mr. Purples to the ground and running out the doors.


	12. Chapter 12: Trust Take Seconds to Break

-Cat's Pov-

Beck pins me to the wall and kisses me roughly that I even started moaning. I started sucking on his tongue. Nomnomnom... :3

He pulls away and looks straight at my eyes. He tugs on my shirt but I shook my head.

"Nothing extreme yet." I said and he nods. I started to giggle and he looked at me with a confused face. "I love how you're so disciplined and you can control yourself."

"I don't want to turn out scary to you. Besides, I don't wanna be like I'm forcing you. That would make me feel horrible. And this is an optional in relationships. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He says.

"And this is why I trust you." I smiled, pecking him on the tip of his nose.

"But remember, trust only take seconds to break." He told me and I nodded.

...

My parents, Beck and I ate dinner together. It was lasagna! My mom's specialty!

"Cat. Beck. We were thinking th-" I cut my dad off.

"You're asking Beck to move away?!" I cried out.

"No, no, sweetie. I think Beck should have his own room so he could feel more comfy." Mom says.

"Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. I think it's okay if I share rooms with Cat." Beck says and mom and dad laughs.

"A tough and manly guy like you would want to have his own room and not share with a little girl like Cat. Besides, her room is all pink, and girly." Dad says.

"Oh and this house has like eight bedrooms. Half of them are empty." Mom added.

"It will cost a lot won't it?" Beck asks.

"Beck. You mean a lot to my daughter and you make her happy. At least we can do to repay you."

"Making her happy doesn't cost anything. Not money, just love." Beck says. Awh. He's so cute when he makes cheesy but wise statements.

"Beck, you're like the son I ever wanted. I'm not saying that Cat's brother isn't what I wanted. But you're like a son to me." Dad tells Beck.

"And you're like the dad I never had." Beck whispers and it became silent. Just the sound of the silverware clinking to the plates.

After dinner, Beck and I went up the stairs and went to the guest room closest to mine. The walls were all white, a window, a gray and black bed that was very modern, some windows, a closet, lamps and all you need for a teenage boy's bedroom. Except... it's too PLAIN and BORING! Caterina Hannah Valentine does NOT like plain, simple and boring.

"It's too... white." Beck says and he totally read my mind.

"I know! But this weekend we could buy paint the color of your choice and paint! Maybe buy more furniture if we need to!" I clapped my hands knowing it will be such a fun weekend! Just imagine! Painting the walls, having paint wars. It's just imaginable! I painted Beck's mouth red and he paints mine blue and we kiss making purple! Aaahh! Can't wait!

"What color do you want?" I asked.

"Black." He says blankly and my jaw drops.

"First. We should pick a theme." I said.

"Black and white is my theme. There." He smiles proudly and I roll my eyes.

"Okay. Your bedroom expresses who you are and let's just say you're boring." I snorted and he rolls his eyes.

"Are you sleeping here or my room?" I asked.

"Your room?" He begs and I giggle.

* * *

"You nervous?" I ask Tori as I apply her blush.

"Yes! I don't usually act and I sing. Like what if I mess up a word?" She spazzes out.

"Don't worry. This is just like singing. Except, you don't say things in a harmony." I giggled.

"Vega. You're up in 30 seconds. Now go." Jade demanded and Tori jumps out of her seat and speed-walks to the edge of the stage. She walks in with her lines.

I walked to the side, leaning against the wall and watched them. Then Robbie and Tori kiss. Hah. Poor Tori...

Then here comes Beck. I was about to open my mouth to shout out "Go Beck!" but I realized I would ruin the play. So I kept silent and stood there.

I hugged Mr. Purples... my purple stuffed giraffe tighter as I watch Beck and Tori do their scene.

And out of nowhere, they kissed.

All I know was, dropping Mr. Purples to the ground and running out the doors.

I slide back down the wall and kept my knees close to my chest. I put my face in my hands and cried. How could they kiss? Tori knows that Beck and I are dating. And Beck should know that I'm HIS girl! Gr! Stupid Tori Vega. Stupid Beck. Stupid pet store. Again, out of a dozen kittens, I chose _him._This shouldn't have happen if I picked another kitten! Jerk face! Ugh! Butt head! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I know that kiss wasn't in the script! It wasn't! No. No. No!

What I felt like it was forever since no one even bothered to check up on me, the doors finally swing open and there goes a douchebag... A.K.A Beck.

"Cat! I'm so sorry!" He bends down and touches my shoulder but I slap his hand away.

"Oh so now you just notice that I was gone?!" I exclaimed.

"I did notice! I wanted to run after you. I wanted to slap Tori's stupid face for kissing me. But it would ruin the play. And Jade would KILL me! I'm so sorry, Cat! But she kissed me first!" Beck says, hugging me. I wiggle out of his grip.

"I just want Beckett back. I want my old cat back. Not _you._" I said not looking at him.

Beck gulps. "I can't just disappear. Please Cat. Do you forgive me? Please don't stay mad at me."

"Fine. I forgive you. But we're done. _Us._ It's over. You said that trust only take seconds to break. You said it yourself. And it's true. I no longer trust you." I said.

"But Cat. I love you."

"I love you too. But I don't think I could trust you again. In relationships, trust is the most important thing. But you broke it. Besides, why do you love me?! Out of every girl in this planet. You chose me? Why can't it be Jade or Tori? Why me?!" I exclaimed. "You made me fall in love with you but things that fall breaks! Except for erasers and bananas but that's not my point!"

"Explaining why I love you is just like explaining why books have words. Why birds can fly. Why God made the universe. Why food is edible. Why water is drinkable. Why I love you Caterina Hannah Valentine? Cuz it makes sense."

I couldn't help but to smile and I can feel my cheeks turning red. Damn you, poetry class who teaches Beck to say these stuff.

He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I didn't want to kiss back so I didn't. I just waited until he'd pull away.

"We're over remember? You love me and I love you. But for now, you're just my cat."

* * *

Preview for Chapter Thirteen: I Want You Back.

Right after Cat and I decorated my room, I think we're starting to be friends again. I hope to be more than that, soon. I tried my best to be the oh-so-sweet guy ever girl would drool for.

I looked at Cat's knee and see a cut. I looked at her face and saw her with a sad look. "I cut my knee." She baby-talks and sticks her bottom lip out. I scooped her up and carried her bridal style. I carried her downstairs and set her on the kitchen counter, looking for a band-aid. I found the box and revealed it was Hello Kitty band-aids.

I applied it on her knee and even kissed it.

"All better!" I paused and made a dramatic hands-on-your-hip pose. "Now take me back. Pwease." I begged.


	13. Chapter 13: I Want You Back

-Beck's Pov-

Stupid Tori. Needed to kiss me. Broke Cat's heart. Why?! Ugh! That Vega girl ruins everything! Today, a sunny Saturday, Cat and I'll be decorating my room. I slept there for last night since Cat didn't want me to sleep next to her. I understand. If a person whom I love, breaks my heart, I wouldn't wanna trust them anymore. But today, I'll show Cat that she could always count on me.

I walked to the bathroom (every bedroom in this house has its own bathroom) and looked at the mirror. Man. I look like a hobo. For the first time of my life, I feel... ugly. There's some little hair on my upper lip and chin. A mustache and a goatee, huh? Well I'm not feeling it. I took the razor in my hand. I put some shaving creme on my hand and put it all over my upper lip, chin, jawline. I started to shave carefully, tying to glide it and not cut my skin!

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I felt that I cut my skin. I glide it once more and it cuts again. "Son of a bitch!" I grumbled, dropping the razor to the sink and washing off the shaving creme off my face. I dried my face with a towel and looked at the mirror. I feel so fresh now... Except that there's blood forming on my cheek. I washed the blood off and disinfect the womb.

It stopped bleeding. I stripped down and got in the hot shower. I put shampoo in my hair then-

"Beck, are you in here?!" I heard a girl's voice then the door opens.

"Damn it, Cat!" I exclaimed, covering my crotch even if there was a shower curtain. Well the shower curtain is almost clear. You can see through it! Like what's the point of it?!

"Heehee! Sorry. But hurry up. You're taking all of the hot water." Cat says, getting out of the bathroom. I huffed and rinsed my hair.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the blue towel. I wrapped it around my waist and took another towel to dry my hair. I soon got out of the bathroom and saw Cat there.

"Anything you want?" I smirked.

"Nothing." She mumbled and I smirked more. _I'm gonna make you want me after today._I thought.

"I just brought your clothes over since most of them are in my room. I set them in your closet." She says and I nod.

With that, she leaves my room and I go to the closet. I scanned through the clothes that were hung up on the hangers. It's hot today isn't it? I grabbed some plaid shorts, a v-neck from Hollister, and I slid on some Vans._Baby, I'll make you drool for me. _

I heard Cat's shower turning on so I quickly rushed downstairs, seeing her mom reading a book on the breakfast nook.

"What's the rush, Beck?" Mrs. Valentine asks without looking up from her book.

"Well you see Cat and I broke up, well she broke up with me since this girl in my school kissed me. And she doesn't trust me anymore. So I want to make her breakfast so she would get back together with me." I half-smiled, preparing the pancake mix.

"Awwhh. I should be getting mad at you for breaking my daughter's heart. But since you didn't mean it and now you're making breakfast... make me some pancakes too please." She jokes and I chuckled.

"Of course." I said.

I mixed the ingredients together and poured circles of pancakes on a pan. I flipped them right after I think they're cooked.

...

After I'm done cooking them, I stacked four pancakes on a plate and poured maple syrup on it then giving it to Mrs. Valentine. I stacked another four on a separate plate, which is Cat's. I put some slices of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries on it. I poured chocolate syrup, Cat's favorite then done!

Perfect timing, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw it was Cat. She was wearing a white short-sleeved crop top and creme short-shorts.  
Damn she looks so adorable. I want her baaaccckkk... :(

"Cat. I made you breakfast." I smiled sweetly and she just shot me a death glare.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Mrs. Valentine picks up her plate of pancakes and walks to the living room.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I just brushed my teeth." She says blankly. I pull a chair out and giving her a gesture to sit down.

"I made the pancakes extra special for you though. I call it..." I paused. "Berry Blast!" I grinned and she just keeps the same facial expression. "See the berries?"

"Yeah I see the berries." She looks at me with a look that tells 'I see the berries, dumbass'.

"It does look really good. But I'm only eating it cuz I don't want it to go to waste." She says and with that, I passed her a fork and she started eating it.

I ate pancakes as well. I sat beside her but she kept her lips shut.

"Are you still mad at me?" I squinted my brown eyes at her and she looks at me.

"Why'd you think that?" She asks.

"Well you aren't acting yourself." I said.

"Oh right. I'm suppose to be acting happy the day after my boyfriend kisses another girl." She says sarcastically.

"We talked about this yesterday. Tori kissed me. I love you so much and please take me back." And now I sound desperate.

Cat giggles but I don't know why. She takes her finger, swiping it on the plate full of chocolate syrup, and flicks it on my nose. I chuckle and did the same to her. We started laughing and soon, there was chocolate on her white shirt.

"Sorry I got chocolate all over your shirt." I half-smiled.

"Sorry you have a stupid face." She teases and I faked a frown.

...

"Let's go to the black paint section where we could die." Cat says plainly as she started to walk to an aisle. I grabbed her hand, stopping her to take one more step.

"I change my mind. Black is boring you know. I want something extraordinary." I smiled and she smiles back.

After we took more paint buckets, we have four in total: green, purple, red and blue. We also bought paint brushes and all you need to paint your room.

I looked all around and found Cat trying to reach something from a high shelf. I walked over to her and she started to jump, trying to reach for something.

"Pink paint? Seriously? I don't want pink paint in my room." I groan.

"Well I want it! Pretty please?" She stares at me with puppy-dog eyes. I chuckle.

"Okay, okay. You ma'am are a good begger." I said and she giggles. I picked her up by the waist and she reaches for the bucket. I dropped her gently on her feet and I slowly began leaning in. Cat clears her throat purposely so I would back away. I did and I pushed the cart to the cashier.

...

"What color should this wall be?!" Cat cheers, pointing to a white wall.

I continued to paint with blue paint. "You choose. But definitely not pink." I said.

"Kay kay!" She giggles and I watch her, just in case. She grabs the green paint and opens it. She pours it on this rectangular container and grabs the paint roller thingy. She started to paint with it. The green paint was actually like lime green which I liked. This better turn out good.

We continued to paint in silence then I hear a sigh.

"I can't paint like this!" Cat whines.

"Why not?"

"It's too quiet!" She complains and I chuckle. I attached her pearphone to the speakers and played "22" by Taylor Swift. Cat's alarm clock is set to this song since the tune is very pumped up. Sometimes, she would jump on her bed and sing along.

"I don't know about you! But I'm feeling twenty-two!" Cat sings. Ah, that voice is so beautiful.

We continued to dance around and paint at the same time and I accidentally splattered blue paint on Cat's legs.

"Oh this paint war is on!" She says aggressively. She dips her fingers in the purple paint bucket and splatters it all over my white shirt. "Ha!" She snaps and I did the same but for blue paint. I painted her mouth blue and poured a little amount on her shirt. It dripped down to her short-shorts then her legs.

She grabs the red paint and pours a small amount on my legs. Her fingers were red too so she smears it all over my mouth.

"I transformed you into a clown!" She giggles and I secretly grab the green bucket and poured it down her hair.

She gasps and squeaks. "You just crossed the line." She growls and she gets the pink bucket and pours it down my hair.

"Wow. The color I hate is now all over my hair."

* * *

Right after our paint war, we decided to finish the walls. The walls were painted green, blue, red and purple. It looks very childish but right after we put wall decorations, it would fit me.

I look at myself and there's paint all over me... -.- I just took a shower today. I looked at Cat and she seemed happy. Even with purple, red, green, pink and blue paint all over her, she still looks cute. She rolls up her shirt up, exposing her belly button. Her tummy had a purple hand-print from me obviously.

"The room looks good!" She says happily and I agree. Tomorrow we need to peel off the newspapers from the floor and ceiling. "I'm taking a shower." She says getting out of my room.

"Can I take a shower with you?" I asked.

"Beck! You're so funny!" She giggles.

"I'm serious. Can I take a shower with you or not?" I repeated seriously.

"Of course... NOT." She giggles and I frown.

I went to my own bathroom and took a shower there. I scrubbed my body, taking out all the paint. My hair is PINK! I needed to wash that off first. It's all tangled and messy now... :/

Finally, what it seemed like forever, I finally got the pink paint off my hair. After that, I rinsed out and went out the bathroom. Of course, with other clothes on since those clothes are stained with paint. But I gotta admit, this day was really fun.

I put on some gray sweatpants and a black tank top. I decided to go downstairs and have a snack. It was 6 p.m. already. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine aren't home so I opened the fridge and got a frozen pizza box.

I preheated the oven and after a while, I put the pizza in.

I ran back upstairs and met up with Cat who was now dressed into cute short-shorts and a simple tank top.

Right after Cat and I decorated my room, I think we're starting to be friends again. I hope to be more than that, soon. I tried my best to be the oh-so-sweet guy ever girl would drool for.

I looked at Cat's knee and see a cut. I looked at her face and saw her with a sad look. "I cut my knee." She baby-talks and sticks her bottom lip out. I scooped her up and carried her bridal style. I carried her downstairs and set her on the kitchen counter, looking for a band-aid. I found the box and revealed it was Hello Kitty band-aids.

I applied it on her knee and even kissed it.

"All better!" I paused and made a dramatic hands-on-your-hip pose. "Now take me back. Pwease." I begged.

...

-Cat's Pov-

Beck stood between my legs as I sat on the kitchen counter. He squinted his Hersey brown eyes that looked so desperate. Aww... poor Becky-boo.

"I want you back." He says planting a small kiss on my cheek.

I kept silent and he continued to kiss my cheek, nose, jawline, forehead, neck just everywhere.

"Will you stop kissing me?" I sighed and I see him shaking his head while he kisses my bare thigh.

"I will not stop kissing you until you take me back." He tells me.

"Ugh! What difference does it make?!" I exclaimed and he stands up and looks at me.

"One, I could tell guys to back off since you're my girlfriend, not theirs. Two, I could kiss you. Three, I have the most perfect girl in the world. Four, you have someone to protect you. And five, my whole life will be complete." I blush and looked away from him shyly. "Not being _yours_ is killing me. If I see you with another guy, I feel like they're better than me. Like I have a competition. It makes me feel horrible to see you happier with another guy. Cuz that basically means that what I've done for you isn't enough."

"Beck. You've done way more than enough. Clearly, every girl would be so lucky to have you. But I don't deserve you, don't I?" I frown.

"You deserve someone special. You're a princess and I'm your knight with shining armor. I will spoil you. Even if I do spoil you, you still act normal. Not one of those bitchy girls in our school." He coughs. "Tori." He coughs again. "Vega." I giggle what he just did.

"Please. Just take me back. Cat I-" I cut him off with smashing my index finger against his lips.

I shushed him. "Please don't say one of those poems or speeches. Just kiss me." I forcefully crashed my lips against his and our lips were moving in sync. He pulls away after a while.

"So are we back together?" He asks the obvious.

"Of course, dumbass." I giggled and he kisses me again. He started to moan through the kiss and I really didn't know what to do... He moves to my neck and started to suck on my soft spot.

"Ah!" I jumped then relaxed a bit. "Wait. I wanna try something different tonight." I whispered in his ear.

...

"Ready?" He asks and I nodded.

"Go!" We both screamed then we paint each other's mouths. He painted mine blue as I painted his red.

"And drop!" I squealed then we both drop our paintbrushes.

"Heehee!" I giggled.

"Why so serious?" He asks in a husky voice, trying to imitate Joker from Batman.

"Ahahahah!" I laughed insanely and he laughs with me. We finally stopped laughing and we locked eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him.

We pull away seconds later.

"We made purple!" Beck exclaims and I saw his face. He has a blue hand-print on his cheek then realized there was something on my face too.

"Great. I just had a shower."

* * *

Preview for Chapter Fourteen: Tori's Apology.

"Beck. I am so sorry for kissing you. I just got out of control. And I'm just so sorry." Tori tells me.

"Actually, thank you." I said.

"Huh? Thank you for what?! I heard you and Cat broke up because of me!"

"She learned to trust me. That she could always count on me. Anytime."


End file.
